Such a plug-in lock is known from DE 11 2008 000 099 T5. In this case, the connection is established by means of holding heads arranged at flexible arms, which are associated with the plug-in part and lock in mounts of the receiving part.
The drawback in this case is that the flexible arms have a small cross section, on the one hand, for providing a spring mounting and, on the other hand, must absorb the entire tensile force in case of a tensile load of the plug-in lock. Thus, the flexible arms must perform a dual function. There is the risk in this case that, because of the elastic design of the flexible arms necessary for detaching the locking connection, these buckle or are broken under a sufficient tensile force, such that the plug-in part is unintentionally detached from the receiving part.